


Lonely No More.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: Jovial and Pragmatic: Joey and Pacey. [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: A Long Awaited Reunion, A Steamy Night In, F/M, There's Something About Those Kids And A Boat!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the title of the song by Matchbox 20 frontman Rob Thomas, Pacey and Joey reunite after six months. What were they up to, and how to they plan on celebrating their reunion? Read along! (and thank you in advance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely No More.

Joey was pacing on the docks, "He's late! How can he be late?"

"Jo," Jessica Jarvis whined to her cousin, "Can you please be still? Being near water can make me nauseous sometimes, and you acting like this doesn't help."

But Pacey wasn't late at all, he was anchored outside the harbor, just building things up, "So what's happening?"

Bessie looked over, "Jess is trying to get her to calm down. Trying being the operative word."

"Aww," Pacey laughed, "She worries still."

"Well she loves ya, ya big doofus!" Bessie laughed, "So hurry up and prevent Jess from throwing up!"

"Oh Pacey," Joey whispered, "Baby where are you?"

Dawson and Gretchen had taken the twins, and Bessie walked up, "Any time now Jo, he just called me."

"What kept him?" she whipped around.

"There was an accident just outside the entrance, and he had to anchor until they cleared it. they just did as a matter of fact," Bessie replied cooly.

 

"Okay," Joey exhaled, "Good."

Joey reached out for her small duffel, "I'll be okay."

Bessie leapt up to catch the car keys, "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Joey called back.

She picked up her phone and dialed Audrey, "Hey!"

"Hey you!" Audrey grinned, "We're in Ibiza right now, and the crowds have been absolutely enchanting!"

"I'm so proud of you two Audrey," Joey smiled.

"I miss you Jo, but hey, isn't Pacey supposed to return today?"

"Yeah," Joey grinned, "Yeah, he is. He's on his way in now actually."

"I know it's hard to let him go, but the company's doing well right?" Audrey inquired from, coincidentally enough, a small boat, "He's not struggling?"

"Six months of hell," Joey groaned, "And he's still not back. I swear if Jess hadn't come down from Cambridge, I'd have lost it. But no, his charter company is thriving, as is the Icehouse. By the way, it feels weird walking in there, still."

"Well," Audrey mused whimsically and wistfully, "It's a big part of your family history. Jess come down to help everyone?"

"Yeah," Joey smiled, "Beyond grateful, it allowed me to work part time and focus on the little ones."

"I always knew you'd be a great mom Jo," Audrey smiles.

"I appreciate that, it means a lot coming from you Aud," Joey smiled.

And then she saw it.

The T-LAP finally pulling into its rightful spot in the harbor, and of course, her heart anchoring alongside it, "Jo?"

"It's about that time my dear," Joey smiled, "The T-LAP is finally home!"

"And so is your prince, send him my love?"

"Absolutely, Adios!"

"Hasta manana!" Audrey laughed, hanging up.

Pacey had been checking the captain's quarters as Joey had snuck aboard and went below deck, "Hey! You best call out! Only one person can come aboard without my permission!"

Joey giggled a little as she entered the bathroom, slipping into a very revealing outfit, "Well Captain, what would you say if the person who snuck aboard was that aforementioned first mate?"

 

Pacey whipped around, "Dear God!"

"Just the reaction I was hoping for," Joey giggled, "Hi baby."

"Hello gorgeous," he grinned, "I missed you."

She whimpered in pleasure as he pulled her against him and leaned down to kiss her neck, "Hmm, what did I do to deserve this?"

"What didn't you do for me?" she counters breathlessly, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"God," he groans into the nape of her neck, "You have no idea!"

"I think I can hypothesize," she groaned, "God Pace you're killing me."

"Tell me," he nibbles gently on her ear, "Tell me.what you need from me sweetheart."

"Just you, and me, in that bed," she whispers back, her thought process swimming in lust.

"That sounds perfect," he whispers back, lifting her into his arms.

She gasped in surprise as she was dropped on the bed, albeit gently, and he leaned down to capture her lips in a wickedly hot kiss, "God Jo."

"I know, I know, come here," she whispers, annoyed at the fact that he's wearing far too many clothes.

He groans as she lifts his shirt completely over his head, "This?"

"Definitely," she grins up at him, "definitely gonna be like this all day, and if you're lucky, all night too."

Then, with a "WHOOSH!" his belt drops to the floor next to his shirt, and she gives him the most sly grin, 'This is what happens, 24 weeks?"

"On everything, I will never be gone that long ever again," he nods, yelping in surprise as she wraps her hands around him.

Fucking hell, he thinks, is she trying to kill him?

"Wouldn't it be a hell of a way to go though?" she laughs as she reads his mind, continuing her ministrations.

"I'm takin' you with," he growls, gently nibbling on her ear.

 

She then flips them over, removing the remaining garments that had been covering him.

He does the same, stopping a minute to take it all in, "you. are so beautiful."

"Pace? I appreciate that, but," she sighs, "Six months baby, please just, please."

He always makes sure to have protection ready, and as soon as it's on?

He's gasping in the most blissful pleasure as he's finally, FINALLY inside of his heart, soul, and everything for the first time in six months.

And she's not felt as complete in six months as well, "Mhmm, so perfect."

"Mhmmmhmm," he agrees, whispering his content against her neck, "I figure."

"Yeah," she nods, knowing that he wants to take his time to allow her to relax and get comfortable.

He's whispering sweet loving things in her ear. Telling her how good it feels to be back where he belongs, united with her in the most intimate of ways.

How no one ever made him feel so complete, loved and whole, and he moans happily as she finally relaxes and moves against him, encouraging him to finally let go.

And he nibbles on her neck, gently as always, as they fall into that familiar rhythm.

The same rhythm that makes him suddenly groan and shudder in pleasure when she involuntarily feels herself tighten around him.

"Jesus," he cries out, surprised by the sudden impulse her body releases, "How?"

She gasps, the pleasure now coursing through her entire body, "Destiny, this. is... supposed to happen!"

He lifts her into his arms, angling her so he can feel her breath against his skin as she gets closer, "So close, so close!"

He tells her he wants nothing more than to hear her serenade him with his name as she falls over the edge.

And she acquiesces his request, almost immediately, "Oh god!"

His cry is enough to send her COMPLETELY over, as they both relish in the aftermath of it all: Being back together, basking in the afterglow.

"Hmmm," he laughs.

"Mhmm," she grins up at him, pulling the blanket above them over the both of them, "Love you, so very much."

"As do I my love," he reassures her with a nod and a gentle kiss to the forehead.

And then, his phone vibrates.

"Oh shit! Gretchen is outside! With food!" Pacey grinned.

 

"No no, babe," Joey pouted.

"I know beautiful," he sighed, "I know. But we need to eat, and you, I missed you, and expending all that energy made me hungry. Besides," Pacey grinned.

"Oh don't you dare finish that sentence Pace," Joey wiggles her brows playfully.

"Hey, if we're going to have an encore," he wiggles his brows in response, "We DO need nourishment."

The last thing Pacey, who'd finally found his shorts and wiggled back into hears as he heads above deck is her rip roaring laughter, "Hey you!"

"Hey yourself," he wraps his arms around his eldest sister, "Thanks for this."

"Nah, hey it was the least I could do,' Gretchen shrugs, "Dawson made the list and I kept wondering why we had to double the purchases and then."

"And then you remembered?" Pacey nodded with a grin, "Yeah yeah, come here though."

She smirks, "I did miss you kid."

"I missed you too, I'm just glad I had access to email while I was gone," he smiles, letting her go. 

"Take care of my kids?" he grins.

"Always Pace, you know nothing's going to happen to those two when I'm around, not ever," Gretchen nods.

"See you later!" he calls out.

"Bye!" Gretchen calls back before disappearing.

Joey smiled as Pacey re-entered, heading to the kitchenette, "I know I am."

"Well, would you find it appalling if I said I wanted you right now and I'll eat later?"

He places the food down and then proceeds to howl with laughter.

"I've been such a horrible influence on you," he gasps out through his laughing.

She grins, "Honey, the sex is anything and everything /BUT/ horrible," she leers at him suggestively, while wiggling her brows in the same manner.

She then stops, musing over his statement, "Okay, you have been a horrible influence on me, but I wouldn't trade any of it."

"Those kids," he swooned, "second and third best things I've ever done lemme tell ya."

She rose a brow, "And the first?"

"And the first best thing gives you all the credit in the world," he smiles, "Because the first best thing was asking you to marry me," he replies, finishing the task of putting the groceries away.

"Yeah," she nods, "That better be on the list, because that's one more thing I'd never change."

"Marrying my best friend? Yeah, I wouldn't change that for anything in the world either," Pacey nods, grinning as he makes a plate.

 

She has no idea, but on that plate?

Her favorite dessert.

Chocolate covered strawberries, and whipped cream.

And for obvious reasons, he found that it fast became his favorite dessert too.

 

"What's my chef whipping up over there?" she inquires from the bed, while wrapped in the blanket, with a warm smile.

"Some of your favorite things," Pacey smiled back.

"On second thought, if you're going through all that trouble, I will eat," she grinned.

"This? This is no trouble at all my love," Pacey grinned, presenting the plate, and inspecting it, "Ah, now it's ready!"

She rose a brow in inquisition, and then her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Absolutely," he whispers back lustfully.

She grins, "Gimme!"

Seeing that there were two? He grinned, "All yours."

She eyed the whipped cream deviously, "Come here you," she whispers lustfully.

He shucks his shorts off again and grins, "As you command your majesty."

She gives him the most deviously sly wink, causing him to harden again, "You're going to be the death of me Jo."

"I'll be going with," she grins, "remember?"

"I remember everything," he whispers, releasing a stunned gasp as her lips tease, tug and pull on his most sensitive body part.

"Jesus," he groans, lifting her hair out of her face, "Jo? babe?"

"Let me, let me have this, and don't you dare act like you don't love other Joey," she grinned.

"No, this is OTHER other Joey," he gasps again as she takes him back into her mouth, 'But, damn! If she keeps doing that? My god!"

"I figured you'd like it," she winked.

She pushed him to the brink before sheathing him with a condom and sinking down on top of him, "I love you," she whispered into his ear, taking complete control of the situation.

She reached for the rest of the strawberry, feeding him as she kept the rhythm going, "Never again."

"At least not for six months," he groaned with a nod.

He yelped as he felt his release hit for the second time in less than an hour, it was always simple and free with her, no one else had ever made it so blissful.

Sure, she knew about his other lovers, and he hers, but one thing stood out.

None of those people would ever make them feel the way they were expertly capable of making each other feel.

She giggled, "God, you know exactly how to get to me Pace."

"Me?" he gasped incredulously, "Oh baby, god that was amazing. I didn't even know you had that in you!"

"I'm just chock-full of surprises, stud," she laughed.

"I might be a stud, but you're a vixen! you, you seductress!" he exclaimed with a laugh and a cheeky grin.

"You love it," she whispered with a smile.

"And you," he reminds her, "I love you too you know."

"Yeah," she nods vigorously, "I do know."

 

She slips on her sweatpants and his shirt, "All that exercise made me hungry for actual food."

He devours the second strawberry, "I figure the."

"Well of course I left it behind for you," she nodded, aware that he was referring to the strawberry.

She raids the fridge, "Hmm, PB&J, bologna, tuna," she frowns, "What are we? Camping?"

"Hey," he laughs, "That's three days worth of food. We can always go shop for fancier stuff if you like."

"Or get fancier stuff delivered courtesy of one of my sisters," Joey laughs, reaching into grab the tuna, "I have an idea!"

"You saw the mac and cheese didn't you?" Pacey laughed.

"Hey!" she squeals, "You love my tuna mac!"

"It's actually edible," he nods, "That's why I like it, and besides, that's a large glassware serving of Gretchen's infamous four cheese mac!"

She scooped up some of the mac and cheese, opening a can of tuna.

He watched as she expertly drained a little under a quarter of the water, "Ah, this is gonna be so amazing."

She places it in a large bowl, making sure there's plenty for both of them, and warms it up, "So tell me about your summer baby."

"Well, I'm not lonely anymore, I hate not having you warming up the other side of the bed," he sighed.

"Well, that and various other things," she grinned cheekily.

"You're so damn cheeky!" he laughs.

"You made me this way," she laughs, "I used to be such a demure little thing!"

"And now all you think about is sex?"

"Well, you certainly don't hear me complaining, do you? You make the experience more ethereal every time," she shrugs with a smile.

"So I'm heavenly huh?" he grins.

She sits down in the chair, smiling as they pass the bowl of one of their favorite meals back and forth, "Yes, this, this life? It's absolutely our little slice of heaven."

He sees the vigorous nod, and the affirmation, and his heart just melts.

"That's just one reason why I love you," he whispers softly in appreciation, "It's so nice to be needed and loved so much and so deeply. I appreciate you and all that you do for us."

"You do just as much for our little family Pace, I can't take every ounce of credit," she shakes her head, "But I do appreciate you for being open with me. You know how much that means to me."

"Do you know how much you mean to me? to everyone that loves you?" he inquires, waxing poetic.

"I love my family too, you know that," she says.

"I don't think we can ever express just how important you are," he says running his empty hands through her beautiful brunette locks, "any of us. Words will never be sufficient enough Jo."

She melts into him, "You always seem to find the words necessary to express yourself easy enough."

He smiles, "You're the pillar, you know that?"

"A home's foundation has many pillars Pace, you're one of the others," she smiles back.

"You're the CENTRAL pillar," Pacey replies, "You know this. Our homes wouldn't ever run as smoothly without you ladies, and don't think we're not aware of that."

"With the way you, Charlie, Bodie, Will, Doug, Alex and Dawson are constantly telling us how much you love us? With grand gestures no less? The ladies of the manors are well aware love," Joey smiled.

"We also know it's important to you to be loved and appreciated, I've learned how to be romantic with you. I've become the best version of myself because you also help to bring it out. I love you sweetheart."

She presses her lips to his as the bowl, now empty, is placed on the dining room table, "True Love Always Prevails!"

"Now it clicks," he grins.

"Yes it does," she laughs.


End file.
